Doomed
by Feredhon
Summary: Los seres humanos somos luz, somos vida; pero también podemos ser muerte y oscuridad. ¿Qué acaso no lo vemos en la historia de la humanidad, en la literatura, en la pintura? ¿Con la guerra, la codicia, la venganza, la muerte? El hombre es creador de su propia desgracia y verdugo de su propia cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

_Notas de la autora:_ **Holaaaa, jaja, tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí. ¿No me extrañaron? Yo sé que no, jaja. Bueno, nos leemos más abajo.**

 _Disclaimer:_ **Las _PowerPuff Girls_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Los sollozos ahogados de una de las chicas reunidas en la sala hacían eco en el silencio. Otra de las chicas se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el pueblo ignorante de lo que pasaba dentro del palacio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos llorosos. La tercera pasaba su mano por la espalda de la primera chica, tratando de reconfortarla cuando ni ella misma se encontraba bien.

Cuando la puerta chirrió, las tres se tensaron y giraron. Blossom se puso de pie mientras Bubbles se pasaba las manos por las mejillas humedecidas y Buttercup comenzaba a caminar directamente hacia el médico.

—¿Cómo está?

El anciano soltó un suspiro.

—No muy bien. ¿Han intentado alimentarlo?

—Por supuesto —habló Blossom—, pero no ha querido probar bocado alguno y si llega a comer aunque sea un poco, lo devuelve al cabo de un rato.

—Ya veo —asintió el médico—. El estado de Su Majestad es delicado, y si no come algo existe mucho riesgo. —Suspiró—. Los síntomas son bastante similares a la peste negra de hace unos siglos, pero me parece extraño y descarto la posibilidad de que se trate de ella ya que no se ha visto en un largo tiempo. —Las miró, mostrándoles una pequeña sonrisa—. Altezas, cuiden de su padre, esperaremos lo mejor. Volveré en unos días después de ponerme en contacto con unos colegas míos para obtener información.

Cuando el médico desapareció de la sala, Bubbles habló por primera vez:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Primero tenemos que intentar darle de comer —dijo Blossom, y sus hermanas asintieron.

…

—No comprendo —insistió, ya cansado.

—Te he dicho que solo te mantengas en silencio y no cuestiones mis acciones.

Brick frunció el ceño, molesto, y dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje de la izquierda tragándose las palabras que querían salir de su boca. No entendía por qué su padre nuevamente había decidido hacer este largo viaje al reino de Utonio; es decir, sabía que había estado entablando recientemente una alianza con ese Rey, pero ¿tan importante era para hacer dos viajes en menos de dos semanas, si el camino era sumamente largo?

Estaba celoso de sus hermanos que se habían quedado tranquilamente en el palacio con su madre mientras él era arrastrado por su déspota padre. Odiaba viajar. Le dolía la espalda y se le entumía el trasero, además de que el ir así por días y hasta noches solo lo arritaba. Y si ya tenía un carácter y humor de perros, la cosa se ponía aún peor.

…

La mano de su padre estaba fría y pálida. Ella la tomaba entre las suyas, queriendo transmitirle un poco del calor de su cuerpo.

—Padre, por favor, abre la boca —pidió Blossom.

Bubbles apretó con más fuerza su mano a la de su progenitor mientras escuchaba cómo sorbía la sopa con un gemido de dolor. Blossom tomó un trapo y limpió la comisura de la boca del Rey antes de pedirle nuevamente que sorbiera despacio, pues sabía que se encontraba sumamente débil. Por su parte, Buttercup observaba todo desde un rincón de la habitación, negándose a estar cerca de su padre.

No es que fuera una ingrata, pero odiaba ver a su héroe sin color en la piel, con los ojos cansados y rojos, las manos temblorosas y que a duras penas podía hablar; le recordaba a lo que había sido la muerte de su querida madre y su corazón se estrujaba del dolor.

Llamaron a la puerta y Blossom le pasó el plato a Bubbles para ir a abrir. Nadie tenía permitido ver al Rey de esta manera, por lo que salió rápidamente de la alcoba y se encontró con uno de los guardias reales, quien inclinaba su cabeza con respeto hacia ella.

—Majestad, el Rey Him se ha presentado inesperadamente y desea ver a su Alteza.

—¿Le habéis informado de su enfermedad?

El caballero se incorporó.

—¿Cómo me pregunta eso, Princesa? Su padre pidió absoluta discreción, y sé que guardaremos silencio ante el reino hasta que él mismo lo indique.

Blossom se disculpó y bajó a recibir al Rey que se encontraba de visita en el palacio.

…

" _Este castillo es más grande"_ , pensó Brick cuando el carruaje entraba en la residencia.

Cuando bajaron, fueron bien recibidos por las criadas y los guardias, aunque le pareció extraño que el mismo Rey en persona no fuese el que les diera la bienvenida, pues esa era una tradición muy marcada en la época.

—Esperen aquí, majestades, un guardia informará a las princesas de su llegada, en seguida os recibirán —decía respetuosamente una mujer de edad avanzada, que vestía un simple vestido blanco con un mandil gris—. ¿Gustáis algo de vino, un poco de agua? ¿Queréis que les prepare una habitación? Supongo que vendréis agotados de tan largo viaje.

—No, esperaremos al Rey —contestó su padre.

La mujer solo asintió y, después de una reverencia, desapareció. Brick decidió tomar asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones de la estancia, y su trasero alabó dicha idea.

—De pie, Brick —gruñó el Rey Him.

Brick resistió el impulso de rebeldía y se incorporó mientras que el sonido de unos tacones repiqueteando en el suelo se acercaba cada vez más. No tardó mucho tiempo para que el sonido se detuviera y una chica apareciera en la estancia.

—Princesa Blossom —saludó el Rey Him, haciendo una reverencia que fue seguida por Brick.

A Blossom realmente no le agradaba este sujeto.

—Rey Him —saludó de igual manera.

—Mi hijo y yo hemos viajado desde lejos para ver a Su Majestad. —Se hizo a un lado, sonriendo con la gentileza de una cobra—. Él es Brick, mi primogénito y heredero —presentó.

Brick, como todo caballero, se acercó a la Princesa y tomó su mano, besándole el dorso de la misma e incomodando a la chica. No tuvo opción más que hacer una reverencia en respuesta.

—Yo soy Blossom, hija mayor, primogénita y heredera del Rey Utonio —se presentó ante Brick. Luego, dirigió su atención al mayor—. Mi padre no está predispuesto, pero puede tratar conmigo el asunto que os trajo aquí.

—Disculpe mi desconfianza, Princesa, pero este asunto solo puedo tratarlo con vuestro padre.

Blossom resistió el impulso de entrecerrar los ojos sobre la sonrisa afilada del Rey Him y, al ver que no tenía opción, les pidió que la acompañasen arriba. El camino fue tenso, y Brick no podía apartar la mirada de la espalda femenina y de ese sedoso y brillante cabello pelirrojo que bailaba al compás de los pasos de la bella Princesa… Brick sacudió la cabeza y prefirió fijar la vista al frente.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de los aposentos del Rey, y Blossom pidió que esperaran afuera, donde dos guardias reales custodiaban la entrada. Cruzó el umbral e hizo una reverencia.

—Padre —Blossom miró de reojo el plato casi lleno de sopa y suspiró antes de continuar—, el Rey Him ha venido al palacio de manera inesperada, y solicita verte enseguida.

—Por favor —tosió el Rey—, ayudadme a tomar asiento para recibirle.

Buttercup y Blossom se apresuraron a ayudar a su padre para que éste se acomodase sobre la cama. Antes de salir, Bubbles se acercó a su progenitor y le besó el dorso de la mano con cariño.

—Querido padre, por favor, si algo pasa, llamad a los guardias y estaremos aquí en menos de un segundo.

El Rey Utonio sonrió.

—Mi pequeña niña, prometo estar bien —le dijo con ternura, dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **Hello, it´s me...**

 **Jaja, más de dos años sin subir nada. ¡Soy un caos! Mi cabeza no aceptaba lo que mis dedos escribían, además de que tuve ciertas cosillas que hacer y mi vida cambió tanto... al igual que mi persona (física y emocionalmente).**

 **En fin, este es un nuevo proyecto fruto de los miles de borradores que llenan mi memoria USB.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, y prometo por lo más sagrado comprometerme y no abandonar esta historia pase lo que pase.**

 **Con amor, FD. Alias: la desaparecida.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas de la autora:_ **Hola. Ya tenía este capítulo hecho, pero quería esperarme para subirlo. Un saludo.**

 _Disclaimer:_ **Las _PowerPuff Girls_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

La habitación se volvió más fría cuando una nueva figura masculina entró en ella. El Rey Utonio sonrió a duras penas.

—Lamento no haberos dado la bienvenida como dicta el protocolo, Rey Him.

El mencionado tomó asiento elegantemente en una silla.

—No os preocupéis; me doy cuenta que se encuentra débil y con pesar puede con usted mismo.

Utonio suspiró.

—Detesto estar en tan deplorables condiciones y le pido absoluta discreción al respecto, al menos por ahora. —Un ataque de tos se apoderó de él antes de que pudiese proseguir—: No quiero preocupar a mi gente. El médico dijo que esto que padezco no era contagioso, pues sino mis hijas también estarían en cama. No obstante, aún desconocemos de qué se trate y si hacemos pronta mención de esto el pánico puede propagarse y el miedo que surgió en los tiempos de la peste negra volverá.

El Rey Him asintió en silencio.

—Me parece bastante razonable, sin embargo, decidme: ¿tiene pensado qué pasaría con su pueblo si llegase a perecer?

…

El silencio en la estancia cercana a la alcoba del Rey era bastante tenso. Buttercup se había ido directamente a su habitación sin importarle que hubiese un visitante mientras Bubbles había bajado a dejar las sobras de sopa, dejando a ambos primogénitos solos. Blossom se removió incómoda en la esquina opuesta del gran sofá en el que se encontraba con Brick, quien permanecía impávido en su posición.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó cortésmente la Princesa al cabo de un rato, intentando ser amable.

—Bastante largo y cansado —comentó Brick, sin dignarse a mirarla.

Blossom frunció el ceño ante la falta de educación y la poca cooperación para mantener una charla.

—¿Sabe usted, _caballero_ , que cuando una dama le dirige la palabra se le mira a la cara?

Brick giró la cabeza. Blossom se sintió complacida por un momento, hasta que se percató de que el Príncipe le estaba mirando descaradamente el escote y no la cara.

—¡Qué atrevido! —exclamó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas de rabia, cubriéndose con una mullida almohadilla.

Brick se rio, inocente.

—Qué bonito escote, Princesa. El encaje queda a la perfección con su blanca piel.

Blossom abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Descarado!

—Tranquilícese, por favor, es solo un cumplido. —Se reía, burlándose de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba aburrido y no había nadie a quién molestar.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, su brazo se dobló y le arrojó la almohadilla a la cara al atrevido Príncipe. Brick se quedó quieto, procesando que la _Princesa_ le acababa de _golpear_ el rostro con una almohadilla. Blossom, por otro lado, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pasmada por su arrebato de ira. Entonces Brick soltó una sonora carcajada.

La Princesa enrojeció aún más de vergüenza, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Bubbles apareció en la estancia.

—Querida hermana, no has probado bocado alguno y Margaret dice que bajes para… —Bubbles calló al observar al Príncipe carcajeándose y a una Blossom roja y encogida en su lugar. Alzó una ceja—. ¿Me he perdido de algo?

…

—Mi hija es bastante joven para casarse —sentenció Utonio firmemente.

—Y si usted muere, ¿prefiere dejarla sola a cargo del reino? —cuestionó el Rey Him, de pie al lado del ventanal. Se giró hacia el pueblo, con los brazos cruzados—. Le estoy ofreciendo la unificación de nuestros reinos y a mi primogénito para desposar a vuestra hija. Brick está bastante preparado para ocupar el trono.

—Mi hija también está muy bien preparada para el trono—afirmó el otro hombre—. Además, Rey Him, nuestros tratos eran únicamente comerciales, ¿lo olvidó?

Him dio media vuelta, sonriente.

—¿Sabe? Muchos reinos me han puesto a sus hijas en bandeja de plata para desposarse con mi heredero.

El Rey Utonio tosió antes de poder hablar.

—Si lo que busca es una alianza, ¿por qué no aceptáis una de esas propuestas, entonces?

—La única heredera que me interesa para una alianza es su primogénita. ¿No lo recordáis?

Utonio suspiró, cansado.

—Habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de ese tema desde hace años, pues mi hija elegirá con quien hacer su vida a base de amor, no por una alianza.

Him caminaba por alcoba del Rey como un león enjaulado dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Si nuestros reinos se unificasen tendríamos mucho poder, pues ambos ejércitos son formados por valientes caballeros que han triunfado en grandes batallas y ambos reinos son potencias a tomar en cuenta.

—Su ejército pelea por las tierras, mientras que mi ejército se encarga de mantener y restaurar la paz en el reino.

—Atacamos antes de nos ataquen, simplemente. —Him mostró una sonrisa torcida—. Mi segundo hijo dirige el ejército con mano dura; es el mejor capitán que nuestro reino ha tenido. Pero bueno, me estoy desviando del propósito de esta conversación.

—Le repito: mi hija se casará por amor, y no cambiaré mi respuesta.

Him se detuvo a mitad de la habitación, dándole la espalda el Rey. Sonrió, sus dientes brillando en la oscuridad, y dijo:

—De acuerdo, Rey Utonio, estoy seguro de que usted vendrá a mí aceptando mi oferta algún día, y mi primogénito y yo estaremos esperando su aceptación.

…

Se había escabullido del palacio, tomando su corcel real y cabalgando lejos de todo. Prefirió seguir el camino interno al bosque, pues no quería llamar la atención de la Guardia Real y que la dejaran al descubierto frente a su enfermo padre, porque ella bien sabía que salir de su hogar estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Internada en lo profundo del bosque, detuvo a Cervo y saltó de él, comenzando a patear la hierba y dejando caer las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos.

—¡Solo falta que también me quites a mi padre! —gritó al cielo, enfurecida.

Patada tras patada, gruñido tras gruñido mientras sus mejillas se humedecían por el llanto. Cervo se había quedado quieto al lado de su dueña cual noble corcel, comiendo un poco del césped fresco cerca de unos arbustos y mirando a Buttercup de reojo. Al poco rato, la Princesa se dejó caer en la hierba, frustrada, y sus sollozos se fueron apagando al ritmo que recobraba su respiración.

El caballo decidió que era momento de acercarse. Caminó hasta ella y tocó el brazo que cubría los ojos de Buttercup con su hocico.

—Déjame, Cervo. Ni siquiera tú puedes mirarme así.

Cervo sacó aire por sus fosas nasales, como si se estuviese riendo. Buttercup se quitó el brazo de la cara y miró al hermoso corcel negro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te burlas de mí, eh? Solo por eso te haré mi cena esta noche —amenazó.

El caballo bufó e hizo amago de dejarse caer al lado de su dueña, pero su cuerpo se tensó de repente. Buttercup se incorporó ante esto y se colocó nuevamente la capucha de la capa oscura que cubría su vestimenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Cervo?

Cervo comenzó a golpear sus pesuñas contra la tierra, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a los arbustos. Buttercup sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bota izquierda y lo sostuvo delante de ella con maestría antes de acercarse silenciosamente a los arbustos. Estos se sacudieron y la Princesa arrojó el cuchillo al suelo, clavándolo en un pequeño conejo que saltó de su escondite.

—Diablos, Cervo, pensé que era algo más peligr…

Una figura oscura saltó sobre ella y Cervo se paró sobre sus pesuñas traseras mientras relinchaba. Buttercup rodó con aquel extraño entre el pequeño claro del bosque, con el corazón a mil por hora. La figura se posicionó sobre ella, haciéndose con el control, por lo que la Princesa alzó la rodilla con la intensión de golpearlo en la entre pierna, pues ya sea hombre o mujer eso le dolería. Pero el desconocido bloqueó el movimiento, extrañando a Buttercup.

Había pensado que podría ser un ladrón, pero ¿un ladrón conocería esos movimientos? Una rabia creció en su interior al imaginarse lo peor: un degenerado estaba encima de ella. Paranoico, sí, pero no imposible. Decidió actuar ya. Encogió las piernas hacia un lado, alzó la cabeza y se dejó caer nuevamente contra la tierra, impulsando los pies contra el extraño y tomándolo desprevenido. El "degenerado" cayó contra la hierba y Buttercup se sentó rápidamente sobre él y le quitó la capucha de un tirón.

—¿Quién demonios…?

—¡Eres una chica!

…

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, humedeciendo la hoja de papel que yacía en el escritorio. Debió haber esperado algo igual desde hacía tiempo, pero su corazón se negaba a creerlo y mantuvo la esperanza del cambio de su querido esposo. Se secó la nariz con la manga de su vestido y continuó escribiendo con una perfecta caligrafía manuscrita aquella carta que nunca mandaría.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y ella saltó en su asiento, apurándose a cubrir la carta con un mapa que había tomado al segundo, petrificada. Boomer la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Pasa algo, madre?

—Cariño, no pensé que fueras tú —dijo la mujer con una mano en el pecho—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Boomer caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó asiento frente a su madre, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio brillante como el de su madre y suspirando.

—Butch se fugó otra vez.

La mujer soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Esta criatura me va a hacer envejecer más pronto… —Miró por la ventana, como si el cristal pudiese mostrarle dónde se encontraba su rebelde hijo—. Al menos tenemos la certeza de que puede defenderse por sí mismo.

—¿Qué es eso, madre? —Boomer estiró el brazo, apuntando la esquina de la carta que sobresalía del mapa.

La Reyna le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

—Papeles de tu padre.

—¿Por eso estabas llorando? ¿O pasó algo con papá?

—No, cariño, simplemente estaba recordando a mis padres y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sí solas —mintió sin parpadear.

Boomer le sonrió con ternura y se puso de pie, apresurándose a abrazar a su madre para demostrarle su apoyo y solo logrando que la culpa y vergüenza se apoderaran de la Reyna.


End file.
